Honey I shrank the Yamis
by Kiiro Hitsuji
Summary: Basically, Kaiba invents a shrinking machine in a moment of insanity, and uses it on Yugi and Co. So the Yamis get shrunk... yes, I know this summary sucks. You'll have to read it to get a better idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Honey, I shrunk the Yamis**

**1.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh. Unfortunately, I never will.

Note: Heheh. This not a crossover. It was just inspired by that "Honey, I shrunk the kids" thing, which, by the way, I haven't even seen. So there.

* * *

Kaiba liked inventing things. He had designed a lot of things in his life from a novelty light bulb to a duel disk, and most of them had been electronic and very complicated.

He was inventing something at that very moment. The problem was, he didn't know what it was.

The perfectly drawn, miniscule circuits spreading all over a very large sheet of paper made sense to him, but he still couldn't figure out what they'd do when put together.

So he did the sensible thing and started to assemble it.

That had been five months ago. Now Kaiba was sure that, whatever this thing was, it was finished. He ordered several of his minions to take it down to the Testing Laboratories. He pulled on a pair of goggles and a safety suit and began to follow them, completely oblivious to the fact that he looked like a deep-sea diver.

Mokuba appeared from somewhere and started running after Kaiba.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at the strange device. "Do you know what it does?"

"I'm taking this down to be tested." Kaiba replied, not looking down because his suit made it impossible to do so. "I don't know what it does either, and that's why it's going to be tested on somebody else."

Mokuba looked apprehensive. "Can't you-"

"No." Kaiba said shortly, walking more quickly so that Mokuba had to jog to keep up. "Yugi and his friends are at reception. They want to see you."

"Tell them to come through. They can witness the testing of this new machine."

As Mokuba ran off, Kaiba dismissed an evil thought that had popped into his mind.  
Yet it was so tempting, and they wouldn't even realise what was happening, would they? Until it was too late, that is.  
Kaiba smirked. What the hell if it was illegal? He'd twisted the law before… he could do it again…

"Hello everyone." Kaiba said, taking off his space helmet and giving them a slightly evil smile.  
_Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, Malik and that mutt Jounouchi. Excellent…_

"Please put on a suit, everyone. I'm just going to warn you that the following experiment might be extremely dangerous." Kaiba said, still smiling evilly.

The others looked worried, but put on the suits.  
"Follow me." Kaiba said, once everyone was geared up.

He led them through two sets of double doors, and into a large hall. It was completely empty except for a sinister steel machine in the centre, with what looked like a laser gun protruding from what was presumably the front of the contraption.

Kaiba pressed a code into the panel by the doors and quietly slipped over the other side just before they slid closed, leaving the group in the hall.

A minute or so later, Kaiba's voice was projected into the hall from some secret sound-system.  
"Do not worry. I am more or less certain that the effect of the machine is not fatal. At least, I hope it isn't. It will make legal matters so much more complicated if it is."

There was a few seconds of stunned silence, and then everyone started screaming all at once.

"Kaiba, you're not going to test the machine on US, are you?" Yugi squeaked, terrified.

"Er- yes, I am."

"Kaiba, when I get out of here I'm going to…" Jounouchi yelled.

"If you get out of here. IF."

"Kaiba, how can you do this?" Anzu yelled.

Kaiba merely chuckled in a sinister way. "Prepare yourselves…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Honey, I shrunk the Yamis**

**2.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.

**Note:** Bleep.

* * *

There was a click, and a green light on the machine was turned on. It started to make a sinister whirring sound.

"Ten seconds until activation." A mechanic voice said.

"Goodbye, Yugi." Anzu said tearfully.

"Damn you, Kaiba! I don't want to die!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Six seconds until activation."

There was silence, as they waited for something to happen.

"Activation complete. Initiating sonar beam."

"Will you just hurry up with it already?" Malik shouted.

"Remember everyone… we'll always be friends!" Anzu said. "Nothing can break that."

"There's something extremely morbid about those friend speeches you make, Anzu." Bakura said. "It's almost as if you think we're never going to see each other again."

"Why doesn't anyone have a positive attitude?" Yugi asked. "We'll get through this"  
Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light, and… nothing happened.

"We're OK!" Honda exclaimed.

"Ha ha. Kaiba's invention didn't do anything." Jounouchi laughed gleefully.

"Yes it did!" A high-pitched voice squeaked from the floor.

"What the-?" Yugi said, as he crouched down to get a better look at the thing that was talking to him.

"It's me! Yami!"

"But you're four inches tall!" Yugi exclaimed in disbelief.

"So are Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. Except they're more like six inches tall."

"It's amazing!" Malik said.

Yugi scowled at him.

"I mean, er- it's terrible, absolutely terrible." Malik corrected himself. "Poor Yami."

"What the-!" This voice was even higher than Yami's, almost mouse-like.

"Yami Bakura? What happened to your voice?" Jounouchi asked, and started laughing his head off.

"I'll get you!" squeaked Yami Bakura, only making Jounouchi laugh harder.

Anzu poked him.

"That's not very nice!" she said reproachfully.

"What's happened to my Yami?" Malik asked, prodding an inert Yami Malik.

"I think he's asleep, but I'm not sure." Yami said.

"Hey- the puzzle's gone!" Yugi cried.

"My ring too!"

"And my rod!"

"Er- no, they're still here…" Yami said, holding up a miniscule pyramid-shaped object, which was clearly the Puzzle.

"So, what did my invention do?" Kaiba asked breezily, striding into the room, with the air of asking someone how their dinner party went.

"It shrank the Yamis." Ryou said, pointing towards the three tiny people on the floor.

"Really? You're joking!" Kaiba said, and started to laugh.

Jounouchi took off his space suit and glowered at Kaiba.

"I can't believe you were going to test that on us! It could have caused radiation or something!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Of COURSE it wouldn't cause radiation, you imbecile. Radiation is only caused when one has a radioactive material, usually an element although sometimes a compound, and it emits rays, waves or particles according to Inverse square Law. As I didn't use any radioactive elements, and the machine did not have the capabilities of creating a radioactive material, I can therefore conclude that there was little or no risk of radiation."

Jounouchi tried to look as if he understood, but only succeeded in looking completely confused.

"Should I explain radioactivity?" Kaiba asked, clearly getting into his stride. The pleasure on his face at discussing matters of complicated chemistry and physics was quite alarming to see.  
"Radioactivity is the spontaneous decay of unstable atomic nuclei, with emissions of either alpha particles, beta particles or gamma-"

"It doesn't matter." Yugi interrupted. "We need to know when we can get them back. Kaiba?"

There was a long silence.

"Well…" Kaiba began, "I could try and make another machine…"

"How long would it take?" Yugi asked.

"Well, this one took five months, but if I'm making it to fit certain specifications, and also allowing for a series of tests…"

"How long?" Yugi repeated.

"Er… anything up to 10 years."

"TEN YEARS!" Two indignant mouse-voices chorused from the floor.

"I can't wait ten years to be normal-sized!" Yami Bakura wailed.

"Well, the thing is… you might not live for ten years." Kaiba said awkwardly.

"This gets better and better!" Yami groaned.

"Why won't we live for ten years?" Yami Bakura demanded, slightly panicked.

"Well, you're between mouse and guinea-pig size." Kaiba said. "Mice live for about two years, and guinea pigs up to five, six if they're lucky…"

"So you're saying we'll die in two to five years' time?" Yami asked.

"Well- yes."

There was another long silence.

"This will sound harsh." Kaiba said. "But, you're both three thousand years old already. I mean, it's not bad innings, is it, three thousand and two?"

"I wanted to save the world!" Yami said.

"And I wanted to consume the world in darkness!" Yami Bakura said.

There was yet another long silence.

"What are we going to do?" Yami asked. "There's nowhere for them to live, unless someone has a dolls house around here."

"I have one." Ryou said.

Everyone stared at him.

"It was my sister's, before she died." Ryou said quickly.

"Well, if you take them for the time being, we can sort something out later." Yugi said.

"Shall I carry them in my hand?" Ryou asked, doubtful.

"I'd put them in a bag." Kaiba said, helpfully.

"But I don't have a bag."

"I have one!" Anzu said, holding out hers.

"I know I'm not exactly the most masculine of boys." Ryou said after a moment. "But what would I look like carrying a handbag home? Especially a pink one? I appreciate the offer, Anzu, but-"

"Don't worry, Bakura. I'll come home with you, and drop them off." Anzu said. She bent down to pick Yami Malik up.

"Shouldn't you be more careful? I mean, he is insane, evil and he probably deserves it, but you might injure him if you treat him too roughly." Malik said.

"You two can climb into the bag." Anzu said, holding it down. "Is there any way you could drag Yami Malik in?"

"I have a better idea." Yami Bakura said. He ran over to Yami Malik and kicked him very hard.

"Ow!" Yami Malik said, sitting up and looking around. "Who did that? I'll get them…"

"If you try and attack anyone, I'll squash you." Malik said.

"Yeek!" Yami Malik squeaked. "What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Honey, I shrunk the Yamis**

**3.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Once the dollshouse had been taken out of the store cupboard in Ryou's house and it had been set up on the floor, the Yamis were shoved into their new home.

The moment they got inside, they started sneezing, so they had to be taken out, and the dollshouse had to be dusted.

"It's just like a real house!" Yami said enthusiastically, but he was a little disappointed that the toys in the toy box were just plastic blobs.

"I'm having this bedroom!" Yami Bakura said, jumping onto the bed that was originally meant for the doll-child.

"Hey! There are only two bedrooms, and one of them has a double bed!" Yami said.

"No, we're not going to take it in turns to share!" Yami Bakura squeaked. "That's just disgusting!"

"Could you saw the double bed in half or something, Ryou?" Yami asked.

"I bagsy the bigger half!" Yami Malik said, dashing up the stairs on all fours and going into Bakura's room to annoy him.

"Er- I don't have a saw, I'm afraid. Someone will have to sleep on the sofa."

"But the sofa's all wood!" Yami exclaimed in dismay.

"I could make you some kind of mattress out of tissue." Ryou suggested. "I'm afraid Yami Malik's got the double bed now. I'm not entirely sure what he's doing in it, but I don't particularly want to know."

"Hmm… I wonder if my duel monsters cards were shrunk too… Yay! They were! Bakura, can I play with you?" Yami shouted, running up the stairs.

"No." Yami Bakura said from inside his room. "RYOU!"

"What is it, yami?" Ryou asked.

"What's this strange white box for?"

"It's a bath, Yami."

"Oh, a BATH." Yami Bakura said.

"You don't know what it is, do you?"

"No. What do you do with it?"

"You bathe in it."

"I thought bathing was like swimming…"

And Ryou had an idea.

"No, Ryou, we are NOT swimming in the bath." Yami said firmly.

"Aw." Ryou said, giving Yami a cute look.

"What are we supposed to wear?" Yami protested. "I'm not going naked!

"Wait a moment…." Ryou exited the room for a minute.

"Ken clothes!" Ryou said happily, dumping a box of Barbie things in front of Yami.

"I can't wear these!" Yami exclaimed in horror. "They're too big!"

"Wear Barbie's stuff then."

So it was that the Yamis went swimming in Ryou's bath. Yami was almost the same shade of pink as the Barbie swimming costume he was wearing. Yami Malik looked okay in Action Man shorts, and Yami Bakura was wearing a pair of Ken's swimming trunks.

Ryou carried them through to the bathroom, and placed them on the side whilst he dashed off, presumably to get some bath toys.

"Dive in, Yami." Yami Bakura said.

"You dive in!" Yami said. The water looked very deep… and the bottom looked very hard…

Yami Bakura smirked as he realised that Yami was afraid of water. He crept up behind him and-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yami squealed as he dropped down.

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down….

"Oh." He said in surprise. It wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought. In fact, the water was warm and pleasant, very relaxing…

He didn't have much time to think before Yami Malik started falling down, right on top of him. They had a scuffle underwater, both of them trying to push the other one under in order to get to the surface. Yami Bakura cackled at them from his high perch on the rim of the bath.

"I saw that." Ryou said, and, smiling innocently, pushed Yami Bakura in.

He then tipped three plastic boats (one black, one red and one yellow), some dolphins, and sponge into the bath.

Yami Bakura, who had plummeted to the bottom of the bath, surfaced, glared at Ryou, and then jumped onto the black boat. Yami Malik went onto the red and Yami onto the yellow.

"I am going to commandeer your vessel!" Yami Bakura squeaked, and started paddling his boat towards Yami's.

Yami Malik apparently had the same idea. Yami looked nervous and jumped out of his boat.

"Coward!" the other yamis shrieked.

"I'm going to take your ship now!" Yami Bakura said.

"Oh no you're not!"

As Yami Bakura and Yami Malik played pirates, Yami did some lengths of the "swimming pool". He was humming happily to himself, until he came face to face with one of the dolphins, which butted him in the stomach. He started to go under.

"Help!" he shouted.

Yami Bakura started to steer his boat towards Yami, and when he drew alongside, grabbed Yami and pulled him up.

"Thank you." Yami coughed.

"Haha! You are now my prisoner!" Yami Bakura cackled.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Don't look like that! I am the most evil pirate of the seven seas, and now you must swab the deck!"

"With what?" Yami asked.

Yami Bakura looked around thoughtfully, and then tore a bit off the sponge (it was floating next to the boat). "With this."

"How come I don't have a prisoner?" Yami Malik sulked. He thought for a moment.  
"Then I'm going to steal your prisoner!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Honey, I shrunk the Yamis**

**4.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

The yamis were now out of the bath. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik had spent a lovely time stealing things from each other, and fighting over the possession of the "slave". Yami was really annoyed, because he'd been the slave. He had repeatedly complained that THEY should be the slaves because he was the Pharaoh, but neither of the others had listened.

Ryou was having a lot of fun. It was like owning three living dolls, over whom he exerted complete control… wait a moment, he was starting to sound evil. That wasn't right at all. He wasn't supposed to be evil. He was meant to be the cute one, who was under the evil influence of his Yami…

"Hey, Ryou! Are you in there?"

Ryou returned to the real world. "Hmm, what?"

"We're hungry!" They chorused.

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Er… food."

"How helpful. I'll just go and get some." Ryou said sarcastically, and exited the room.

"Can we play Duel Monsters?" Yami asked.

"No." Yami Bakura and Yami Malik said together.

"Please?"

"No."

Yami took a deep breath.

"canweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsters canweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsters canweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsters canweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsters canweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsters canweplayduelmonsterscanweplayduelmonsterscanweplay-"

"SHUT UP!" Yami Malik screeched.

Yami gave him a reproachful look. "Just because you know I'll beat you."

He'd said the magic words.

"I can beat you any time I want!" Yami Bakura scoffed.

"Me too!" Yami Malik said.

"Well, why don't you try now?" Yami taunted.

"Because we don't want to."

Yami huffed in an irritated way and stomped off to his sofa.

Ryou came back upstairs, carrying a small tray of food.

"What's THAT?" Yami Bakura sniffed, looking at it.

"Have you tried cutting a banana into portions small enough for people six inches tall?" Ryou asked.

"Where's the meat?" Yami Bakura asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't got any at the moment."

"No meat?"

Yami and Yami Malik started to eat. Yami Bakura looked at the food and apparently didn't think much of it.

"Ryouu…" he began.

"What is it?"

"Do you know if there are mice in this house?"

Ryou frowned. "I think- wait a second, you're not planning on- eating it, are you?"

Yami Bakura nodded.

"Couldn't you just eat some fruit today?"

"Fruit?" Yami Bakura sounded doubtful. "Okay, then"  
The Yamis finished eating, leaving most of the food behind.

"Do you have any sugar?" Yami Bakura asked hopefully.

"Yes, why?"

"Can we have some?"

Ryou frowned, but went downstairs to get some sugar anyway.

"Yay! Sugar!" the yamis squealed, and dived onto the small bowl of sugar Ryou had brought.

Ryou watched in horror as the entire bowl disappeared. "Oh no." he groaned. "Just what I need, Yamis high on sugar."

* * *

Kaiba sighed, and looked blankly at the maze of circuits in front of him. It was twelve o' clock, he was tired and uninspired. Yet he felt he HAD to finish this machine quickly, because he felt slightly guilty about shrinking the Yamis. "What came over me?" he murmured. He sorely regretted his moment of evilness.

He pulled out his book of Sudokus, and completed six in five minutes. Sighing, he glanced back at his design. Everything started to blur, and Kaiba realised that he was falling asleep.

_Damn_, was his last thought.

* * *

Ryou grumbled incoherently and pulled his pillow over his head. It was a very nice pillow, of goose down, and it was very nice to sleep on, but it didn't block out noise very well. He could hear almost every word the hyper Yamis said.

It had been twelve o' clock when he'd finally gone to bed, and for the past three hours they'd been taking running jumps at the double bed and bouncing on it. There had been a lot of high-pitched giggling, as well.

Why on earth did I put the dollshouse in my room? Ryou wondered. I should have put it in another room, so they can't get to me.

He closed his eyes, and tried to blot out the awful noise. Gradually, he drifted off to sleep.

"Is Ryou asleep?" Yami Malik asked, in mid-bounce.

"Yes." Yami said, looking out.

"Let's wake him up and annoy him." Yami Bakura suggested.

"Good idea." The other Yamis agreed.

They lurched down the stairs, and dashed out of the house, making a beeline for Ryou's bed. They reached the bedpost, and stopped, looking stumped.

"How do we get up?" Yami asked.

"We make a human tower." Yami Malik said, hoisting Yami onto his shoulders. Before they had a chance to say anything, Yami Bakura had scrambled over them and had reached Ryou's pillow.

"How should I wake him up?"

"Just a poke will do." Was Yami's answer.

"You're so unimaginative. Tickle him." Yami Malik said.

"That would be dodgy." Yami Bakura argued. "I'll just poke him."

"Ow." Ryou said, and opened his eyes. "What's going on? Why did you poke me in the face?"

"No reason. Could you give me a lift down?"

Ryou sighed, and glanced at his alarm clock. It was two o' clock.

"If I do that, will you go to sleep?" He begged.

"Nah. If you don't like it, you can go away."

Grumbling about being forced out of his own bedroom, Ryou grabbed his pillow and went through to the living room. It was freezing in there… something must have happened to the heating. Oh well, at least it was quiet. He closed the door, just to make sure that they couldn't come in and bother him. Aaah, it was so peaceful…

Back in Ryou's bedroom, the Yamis were getting hungry again.

"What can we do? Ryou's shut the door to the living room." Yami said, peering outside.

"We could try and raid the fridge." Yami Malik suggested.

"We're six inches tall!" Yami Bakura snapped. "How are we supposed to reach the fridge handle?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Honey, I shrunk the Yamis**

**5.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

The Yamis were in the kitchen. It had taken them ages to reach the kitchen, because trying to walk in the deep-pile carpet in the hall was like trying to run when waist-deep in water. On occasions Yami's entire lower leg disappeared, and the other Yamis had to haul him out, once they had stopped giggling.

(Normally, of course, they'd cackle or laugh rather than giggling, but you must remember they're still on a sugar high)

So now they were by the fridge and had no idea how to open it.

"Maybe we should see if there's anything lying around on the worktop." Yami suggested.

They looked up.

"It would be difficult to get up there." Yami Bakura said, stating the obvious.

Yami sighed. "It looks like we'll have to starve tonight. Unless we can get Ryou."

"Wait a moment. Ryou has a secret stash of chocolate underneath his bed!" Yami Bakura said.

They dashed back to Ryou's bedroom. Or at least, they tried to dash. When they got to the deep-pile carpet they had to half-walk, half-swim.

"Hmm, it must be under here somewhere." Yami Bakura mused, going under the bed.

Cautiously, Yami Malik and Yami followed.

"If this is Ryou's secret stash of chocolate, he could have other secret stashes too!" Yami Malik said enthusiastically. "We could spy on all his private things!"

"That's not very nice." Yami said. "Yeek, what's that?"

It was an enormous, fluffy brown object, lying spread-eagled on the dusty floor.

"It's a monster!" Yami Malik shrieked, and ran behind Yami.

"It's a teddy bear." Yami Bakura called from somewhere in front.

"Oh." Yami Malik said sheepishly. "Hey, wait a second. I think there must be something wrong with your Hikari, Bakura. He has a dollshouse, Barbie toys, and a teddy bear!"

Yami Bakura ignored him and they continued to trudge through the carpet. Dark shapes loomed either side of them like monsters from the Shadow Realm. Yami Malik crept over to one book, and pulled it open.

"Ooooh, it's Ryou's diary!" He squeaked. "Let's read it!"

"We're trying to find the chocolate, you idiot!" Yami said. "Anyway, it's private. Probably."

Yami Malik grumbled. "You're no fun."

"At least I don't act like a six year old."

As Yami and Yami Malik prepared to attack each other-

- "I've found it!" Yami Bakura said, gesturing towards a large black shoebox.

Yami and Yami Malik ran over and, once they had managed to take the lid off, they scrambled inside and started to eat.

Ryou had spent an uncomfortable night on the sofa, and for a few brief moments he had felt murderous, especially towards the three Yamis. After he had banished these evil thoughts, his back started to ache.  
Then he realised he was on the floor.

He sat up. There was an unpleasant crack.  
Trying to ignore the pain, Ryou crawled through to his bedroom. Everything was so fuzzy… he just wanted to get back to bed. If his bed wasn't being jumped on by some Yamis, that is.  
He peered into the dollshouse. They weren't there. How odd.

Ryou's brain refused to function properly, so he went to the bathroom and had a shower, after which he felt much more awake. He went back to his bedroom. They still weren't there.

"Yamis?" Ryou asked, feeling extremely stupid. He sounded like he was calling a dog in the park.

There was no reply.

_I want some chocolate._ Ryou thought. He pulled out his secret chocolate box and reached in.

"Yeek!" Ryou said, dropping the thing that he'd picked up. Ugh, it had been soft and squidgy… ick.

"Aaaaaah! Ow."

"What are you doing in my chocolate box, Yami?" Ryou asked, completely confused.

Yami glared up at Ryou. "Did you have to drop me?"

"Did you have to drop him on top of me?" Yami Malik snarled.

Yami jumped off Yami Malik as quickly as possible.

"Bah, I'm going to send you to the shadow realm…" Yami Malik growled.

Ryou sighed in relief. At last, the Yamis were back to normal.

"Hey- you ate all my chocolate!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Honey, I shrunk the Yamis**

**6.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

After the affair with the chocolate, Ryou had tried to be angry, but found, to his annoyance, that he couldn't be.

"It's nice weather outside." He remarked.

"Oooh, can we go outside?" The Yamis asked.

"Er- I suppose so." Ryou said, doubtfully. "But wouldn't it be dangerous?"

The Yamis were having a lot of fun. The garden was like a jungle to them, and the grass (which Ryou hadn't cut for a while) was taller than they were.

"Can you get us some biscuits, Ryou?"

"Fine." Ryou said. "I'm not your slave, you know."

Yami Bakura only laughed.

"Hey, what's that?" Yami Malik asked.

"What's what?"

"That- big, hairy creature there."

"Ack! It's a cat! Run!"

"Ryouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" They shouted. "Help!"

The cat obviously thought these animals were great fun. It wasn't actually much more than a kitten, but to the six-inch-tall Yamis it looked like some kind of Duel Monster.

"Into the flowerbed!" Yami shrieked, dragging Yami Malik after him.

They all dived into the shelter of a pansy bed.

They sat on the ground for a few moments, looking up through the leaves to see if the cat had gone. It hadn't.

"As long as we're quiet, it won't know we're here." Yami whispered.

They were silent, until Yami Malik started sneezing.

"I've got hay fever!" He said between sneezes.

"Dammit!" Yami Bakura growled.

They scrambled out. A huge furry paw, with claws fully outstretched, swiped the area they had just been in, catching Yami Malik's bottom.

"Yeek!" He squeaked, and sneezed.

They ran on, and the cat followed. It was completely silent as it padded along beside them, which only made it more frightening.

Ryou came back outside.

"where are you?"

Then he noticed the cat, and realised what was happening.

"Hey! Get out of here!"

The cat hissed angrily, swishing it's tail. As Ryou ran towards it, it decided the sensible option would be to run away.

"The cat's gone now." Ryou said.

"Hey! Ryou saved us!" Yami said.

Cautiously, they emerged from the flowerbed.

"There you are! Are you okay?"

"Yami Malik got swiped on the bum." Yami Bakura sniggered.

"I'd better take you in." Ryou said. "I shouldn't have even brought you out, really."

* * *

"No, I am NOT going to put that on my bottom." Yami Malik snarled.

Ryou sighed. "It's an antiseptic. It'll prevent infection."

"It'll sting. And I don't need it, anyway."

"Cats' claws are probably full of germs. Of course you'll need it."

"I'll have to do it myself. I'm not letting anyone else do anything to my body."

"Fine." Ryou grumbled. "Do it yourself. Just take a bit of the cotton wool, dip it in, and-"

"All right. I know what I'm supposed to do."

Yami Malik went to the dollshouse bathroom with the piece of cotton wool.

They waited for a minute or so.

"OW!"

Yami Bakura suppressed a snigger.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

Yami tried not to laugh.

"It's just dettox, Yami Malik." Ryou said, concealing his smile.

"OW OW OW OW!"

Everyone else started laughing.

"Damn you, stupid dettox bottle! Aaah, I'm going to blow you up!"

"?" said Yami.

There was a BOOM, and a small cloud of mushroom smoke rose above the place that had been the bathroom. The dollshouse exploded into flames, and a manic cackling was heard from inside.

"MUA HA HAAAA! Who's in pain now, Dettox?"

Ryou ran off to get some water to throw over the fire.

"What an idiot…" Yami said. Yami Bakura nodded in agreement.

Ryou came back with a jug of water and poured it over the bathroom. With a sizzling noise and a stream of more black smoke, the flames stopped.

"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"

"Whoops." Ryou said, unrepentantly.

"Damn you!"

Ryou looked in. Yami Malik was completely soaked. He glared at Ryou.

"Well, you shouldn't have blown up the bathroom, should you?" Ryou said. "Look, the entire dollshouse is all wet now."

Yami Malik merely glared.


End file.
